


late night caller

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, a phone sex operator, answers a call from Liam, who is trying to figure out his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night caller

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't even know what this is but yeah i've wanted it for a while so enjoy

 

The line flashes, a blinking light indicating a new call, and Zayn clicks over and repeats the same words he's said over a hundred times before.

"Hey, babe, I'm so happy you called me." His voice drips with seduction, all sexy and suggestive.

The line on the other end remains quiet, just heavy breathing sounding into the receiver. Zayn frowns; it's going to be another one of _those._

"You there, baby?" he casually prompts, trying to ease the conversation along. Zayn does a lot of talking on the phone and he _hates_ silences.

There's a shuffling heard from the other end, and a moment later in a small, almost cautious voice, says, "Hey…"

Zayn's interest is captured immediately at that, and he amends his earlier thought. Whoever it is he's talking to isn't what Zayn imagines as a fat and freaky creepy son of a bitch, but a confused youth likely trying to figure out their sexuality by calling in to the adult hotline that Zayn works at.

"Hey, babe," Zayn says again, trying for calming, as if to not scare his caller away.

"Liam," the caller says, and Zayn startles.

"I'm sorry?"

"Liam," the caller repeats. "My name's Liam. Please, call me that."

Zayn frowns; there's meant to be a level of anonymity between callers and whoever they connect with, and generally Zayn respects that by using generic terms of endearments to his callers. But Liam is obviously uncomfortable with this whole thing, so Zayn's willing to bend the rules until Liam chickens out and ends the call.

"Alright then, Liam," Zayn says, letting Liam's name roll from his tongue in a flirtful manner. "What do you wanna do?"

"Uhm," Liam says, pausing. "What do you guys normally do?"

"Whatever you want us to, babe," Zayn replies easily, a frequent question.

"Please stop calling me that," Liam whispers, sounding a bit ill. Zayn tries to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but then when he remembers that Liam can't see him, he does it anyway.

"My apoligies, Liam. What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, I don't know," Liam admits.

"It's okay, Liam, take your time; we've got all night," Zayn promises, which is a lie, mostly. They've got as long as Liam wants, up to four hours, but Zayn is good at what he does, so all night really isn't that far from the truth if you look at it in a warped enough viewpoint.

Liam accepts Zayn's advice and mulls it over for a moment, then blurts out a rushed, "So what are you wearing?"

This time, Zayn has to resist the urge to snort a laugh. He can imagine Liam, despite not having any idea how he looks, all flushed red from asking such a simple question, as if Zayn isn't asked that by every caller he receives.

"I'm just in my underwear," Zayn says softly, not feeling guilty for lying. He's fully clothed, dressed as casual as anyone his age, leaning back in his chair with his feet resting on his desk as he talks to Liam.

It takes a moment, but when Liam finally manages to gather enough courage, he asks, "Boxers or briefs?" The question leaves Zayn wondering what all kinks Liam has, and if his preference of boxers or briefs is one of his fetishes.

"Boxer briefs," Zayn answers. "Best of both worlds."

"Me, too," Liam says. "Well, I mean, I'm still dressed in what I wore to school, but yeah, underneath all that I'm wearing boxer briefs."

"Sounds hot," Zayn deadpans, his tone coming out as desirable despite him feeling bored. He really doesn't care about what his callers are wearing, or even what they look like. Hot or not, Zayn can't see them, and the only resource he has to visualize his callers is by imagining bodies that will match with their voices. But, really, some of Zayn's callers sound really gross or old or both, so he tries not to.

"Yeah, I guess," Liam murmurs quietly.

"Want me to take mine off?" Zayn suggests, knowing he won't, but if it'll help get the discussion rolling then he'll be happy to take charge.

Liam, however, thinks differently. "What? No!" he sputters. "Just. Well, I mean, if you want to take them off, you can. I mean, if you want to. I can't not let you keep them on. But, just. No. I don't need to know that."

Zayn frowns again, a bit at a loss as to what he's supposed to do. While he's had callers like Liam before, none of them are this awkward about it. They're at least semi-willing to let the conversation be led, and usually by the end of it Zayn hears them allow themselves to a good wank and release.

"Alright, then, Liam, no worries," Zayn ensures, not wanting to make his caller feel uncomfortable, even if he himself is. "How about you lead the discussion then, hmm?" It's easier that way, Zayn figures. He doesn't know what Liam wants and doesn't want to continuously be scolded for passing the limits Liam has set but won't share until too late.

"Okay," Liam agrees, then takes another moment to think. "I'm sorry, I just, I can't do this."

"Relax," Zayn instructs when Liam continues to babble about how sorry he is, that he just needed to do this but he just _can't_ and how he's just so _stupid._ "Relax, Liam, you're not stupid."

"Yes I am," Liam protests, and Zayn thinks Liam is already close to tears, if not already crying. "I mean look at me, I called into a fucking adult _sexline_ and I can't even get through the sexual stuff."

"That doesn't make you stupid," Zayn insists. "I get a lot of callers that are new to this, that are trying to discover themselves and their interests by calling in. It's awkward at first, but, after a bit you just let go, yeah?"

"I just, I just can't," Liam mumbles quietly. Zayn sighs, giving up. He won't push the matter, and he won't make anymore passes at Liam, either, because phone rape is an offence punishable by termination here.

"It's okay, then, Liam," Zayn says. "Thanks for calling."

He's about to hang up and open his channel for the next available caller, but Liam has other plans.

"No, wait!" Liam shouts, making Zayn wince and regret wearing the headset. Luckily for Zayn's pulsing eardrumbs, Liam continues in a quieter, almost self-conscious voice. "Can't we just, like, talk?"

Zayn frowns again, because really, Liam is not like his normal callers.

"Uh, I guess we can do that," Zayn states, because it really isn't against the rules. "But just so you know, you're still being charged."

"Okay," Liam says, surprising Zayn. "That's fine, I'll pay it."

"Okay then…" Zayn says slowly, a bit muffled. Why Liam would choose to pay $25 an hour to talk to a total stranger, Zayn doesn't understand, but then again it'll be adding to his paycheck, so he bites his cheek and goes with it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Er, I'm not sure," Liam admits, a bit breathlessly. "I didn't think you'd allow it, really. Uh, oh wait, I know one. How about you tell me your name?"

Zayn chews on his bottom lip as he tries to quickly think of a name. "Josh," he decides, settling for his roommate's name.

"Josh," Liam repeats, slower, trying it out. "I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?" Zayn asks, blinking.

"You don't sound like a Josh," Liam accuses.

Zayn chuckles at that. "Okay, you've got me. My name's not Josh, but I can't give you my name."

"Why not?" Liam pouts.

"Worker Safety," Zayn explains. "It's against the rules for operators to give their names out to callers, just in case, you know, they end up stalking us or something."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Liam says thoughtfully. "Wait, you really have people stalking you?"

Zayn chuckles again in amusement at Liam's concern. "I h aven't had a stalker, no, but I did have this caller that was, like, completely obsessed with me. Called me, like, every day, all the time, and kept asking me a bunch of questions about me and my family and all that."

"Oh, my God," Liam says, horrified. "How did that even happen?"

"She thought we had a 'moment' or whatever when she called me the first time. But really, I was just trying to do my job and help her get off."

"That sucks, man," Liam admits, though he's chuckling on the other end. "So I guess that means I can't ask you questions, huh?"

"Well, you can, but I may not always answer honestly if I think it'll be a threat to my privacy or safety, you know?"

"Oh, okay," Liam says, trying for casual, though his disappointment is obvious and manages to speak volumes louder.

Zayn hesitates for just a moment before admitting, "I'll probably answer honestly to whatever you ask, for the most part."

"You will?" Liam asks, hope lilting his voice.

"Yeah," Zayn breathes out. "I'm a pretty shitty liar, actually. It's actually a bit funny, really, because I lie a lot during these calls, but the callers are always too horny to even notice."

"Is that so?" Liam asks, sounding amused. "Give me an example."

Zayn drops his feet from and scoots closer to the desk, leaning on it as he grins to himself.

"Well, like when they ask me what I'm wearing? And they always ask. Everyone, no matter new or old caller, _always_ seems to want to know what I'm wearing."

"I take it you're not dressed in just your boxers?" Liam offers, chuckling.

"Correct you are," Zayn confirms, laughing. "I'm still in the same clothes I was wearing during class today. I don't understand why callers just think we'd be in boxers or thongs or nothing at all, I mean, come _on,_ you're talking to an _operator._ And then when the sex talk gets a bit dirty and obscene, they ask stuff like " _did you like that?"_ or " _did you come?"_ and we just say yes because it's easier than explaining, no, you're probably gross."

"I guess I can make sense of that," Liam agrees. "You guys probably don't even have the same fantasies as the callers, I bet."

"Definitely. Some of my callers are into really weird shit. We need, like, an extreme fetish line, because Liam, some of the things I've _heard._ You can't unhear things like that."

"And you were lucky enough to enjoy them sexually!"

"Yeah, one of the many perks of my job."

"So why do you work as a phone sex operator?" Liam asks, and it isn't like his confusion isn't warranted. It is a bit of an unusual job for someone like Zayn. "Didn't you say you go to school?"

"Uni, yeah," Zayn clarifies, not even having noticed he let that slip. "And it was just a job, you know, that fit with my schedule. I don't know. The pay is good, so other than some of the callers, I can't really complain."

"So what do you study?"

"I dual major, in English and Art. I love both, and I want to be a teacher, but I'm not sure which I'd want to teach just yet."

"Oh, talk dirty to me," Liam teases, and Zayn rolls his eyes, but a smile is playing on his lips, too. "I study business."

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"About as good as the economy," Liam jokes. "I think I have the wrong major. I'm just not feeling it."

"So then why'd you pick to study it?"

"I didn't," Liam protests. "My parents did. Kind of. They expected me to take it so I did."

"That sucks, man," Zayn sympathizes. "At first, my dad didn't agree with my choices, but he came around it eventually with my mom's help."

"And how did you guys manage that?"

"Had to promise him that, regardless of what career I'd go in, I'd still be the same person, and I'd still be their son."

"And that worked?" Liam snorts, disbelieving.

"Apparently so," Zayn confirms, chuckling. "I suppose my mom had more to do with it than she let on, though, because that does seem pretty unbelievable."

"And do they support your current after school extracurriculars?"

"They don't know," Zayn admits. "There are some things Mum and Pa don't need to know, which includes pretty much everything that happens to me during my college years."

"Do you think we go to school together, then? Maybe I have you in one of my core classes and don't know it."

"You definitely don't," Zayn dismisses. "There are no Liam's in any of my classes."

"You're missing out, man," Liam teases. "I hear they're amazing people to be around."

"I'll have to take your word, then," Zayn says.

"What do you think would happen if we meet?"

"I might recognize you, by your voice and name, but you wouldn't recognize me unless I introduced myself, I bet," Zayn decides. A thought comes to him, leaving him grinning. "I bet if I did that, though, you'd end up feeling incredibly awkward and run away."

"Fuck," Liam breathes out. "You're so right. You know me so well and it's only been, what,  thirty minutes?"

Zayn checks the timer and clicks his tongue.

"Congratulations, Liam; you're officially my longest lasting caller! Are you sure you're not secretly wanking to the sounds of my voice?"

"I'm pretty sure," Liam admits. "I'd feel awkward if I did."

"So that means you've considered it," Zayn notes. "Why would you feel awkward, though? You do know that's pretty much the sole reason for calling in to a sex hotline, right? Not just to talk, but, to talk _dirty._ "

"Because, it'd be wrong, I mean, I don't know you. You could be dating someone for all I know!"

Zayn chuckles, deep and hearty. "Nah, I'm single. I don't think I'd be able to date someone and do something like this. I'd feel, like, incredibly guilty. What about you? Are you single?"

"I wouldn't be calling in if I wasn't," Liam points out. "My girlfriend broke up with me last month."

"That's rough, man," Zayn winces. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Liam dismisses immediately. "Wasn't your fault."

"So why'd you two break up then, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, it wasn't so much as us breaking up as it was her dumping me. She, well, she thinks I'm gay."

Zayn raises his eyebrow as if to ask _Aren't you?_ , thankful Liam isn't there to see the action.

"Which is why you called me," Zayn clues in.

"Yeah," Liam answers, sounding a little sheepish. "Lucky I got someone as chill as you to take my call."

"So do you think you are?" Zayn asks. "Gay, I mean."

"Well, I was hoping I'd be able to figure that out, but, as you know, I just couldn't see myself going through with it."

"You could always watch gay porn," Zayn points out.

"No way," Liam says. "I don't like watching porn. I just can't watch two, or more in some cases, people going at it when I don't know them. And even if I did I wouldn't want to because I think that stuff should be personal, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from."

"I just guess I'm going to have to go out and find a guy the way I would a girl and see if I like them."

"Good luck with that," Zayn snorts, though he genuinely means it. Liam sounds like he deserves someone loving to call his own, be it a girl or a boy.

"Are you gay?" Liam then asks. "I mean, I'd assume you were since you took my call, but then your preferences mean little in comparision to the caller's, right? You just go along with it all."

"Correct you are," Zayn says. "I guess I'm bisexual, maybe leaning more to the gay side. I like girls, I do, but they're just so much _effort_ and _drama._ "

"Tell me about it," Liam agrees, huffing a laugh.

Zayn thinks, as they continue talking, that he enjoys talking to Liam. It's rather refreshing, compared to his usual callers, and Zayn thinks this is the first time since he was hired that he's actually enjoyed himself on a call. Not sexually, but for some reasons the sensations seem a bit the same, if not better. More genuine.

It what seems like just a minute later, a beep sounds, and then an automatic voice is speaking over their call, informing the two that the caller has nearly reached the maximum allowed limit of four hours.

"Fuck," Liam says, "I can't believe we talked that long."

"Me neither," Zayn agrees, frowning. It really didn't seem that long; the talk was that easy.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. Fuck, this is going to cost more than my phone bill," Liam laughs, and Zayn winces, feeling more than a bit bad that his luxury was at Liam's expense. "But it was really nice talking to you, Josh."

"Zayn," he corrects instantly, forgetting himself. "My name's Zayn."

"Zayn?" Liam repeats, as if considering. "Yeah, okay, that sounds like it fits."

"I really hope you're not some crazy stalker psycho," Zayn says, laughing despite the fact that it is a very real concern, what with him giving his name to Liam. Just because Liam _sounds_ like a nice guy doesn't mean he isn't a total nutcase. "And I just realized I've pretty much made it easier for you to stalk me."

"With a name like Zayn, you're totally right," Liam says, and Zayn can hear him grinning. "I've even already found your Facebook page."

"Should I be worried right now? Am I going to have to change my name and skip town?"

"Nah, that won't be necessary. How about you just accept my friend request and maybe take me out on a date sometime?"

"Wait, are you asking me out and requiring I pay for it?"

"I'm paying for tonight," Liam points out.

"I guess you're right about that," Zayn agrees. "But we are so not telling the kids that this was our first date!"

"Kids?!" Liam shrieks into the phone, laughing loudly. "One date and you're already talking about kids! And you think _I'm_ the psycho?"

"I am merely informing you of my future intentions, if you're still interested."

"You'll have to take me out on that date to find out."

Zayn grins. "Okay, then, Liam, it's a date."

"Okay, well, I'd hate to be cheap, but I'd better go before the bill gets too high. You're already doing major damage to my wallet."

"You spoil me, truly," Zayn chuckles. "But I had a good night. Thanks for that, Liam."

"And you as well," Liam says. "Okay, I really have to go, but hopefully I'll talk to you soon? And not have to pay an arm and an ear to do so?"

"I guess there's only one way we'll find out," Zayn deadpans.

"Right. I have to go. Okay, I'm going. But promise me you'll accept my request?"

"I will, Liam," Zayn says, rolling his eyes. He's already logging onto his Facebook account from the computer available at his desk, shamelessly checking out Liam's profile before he hits the accept option. Needless to say, he likes what he sees.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll talk to you –" Liam's words are cut off when the line goes does, the maximum time limit being reached.

Zayn takes that as an opportunity to accept Liam's request and send him a quick message.

_Soon._


End file.
